(3) The Statistics Core, led by Drs. Conti, Stram, Azen, and Thomas, will characterize haplotypes, perform association analyses, and comprehensively evaluate the impact of numerous genetic polymorphisms and pharmacological interventions via a biologically motivated Bayesian hierarchical model.